battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M30 Drilling
The M30 Luftwaffe Drilling was a German triple-barrel hunting rifle developed in 1930 for Luftwaffe pilots as a survival weapon. The M30 incorporates two 12-gauge shotgun barrels over a rifle barrel chambered for the 9.3×74mmR round, a hunting cartridge equivalent to the modern .370 Nitro Express. The weapon was produced until 1942, and was primarily issued to Luftwaffe crews participating in the North African campaign. Battlefield V |level = Support Rank 13}} The M30 Drilling is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen during the Devastation of Rotterdam trailer. The Drilling is unlocked for the Support kit at class rank 13. It is fairly unique amongst the shotguns, as the player can use the select fire function to switch between the two shotgun barrels and the single rifle barrel. The two systems have individual ammo pools, and are reloaded independently of one another by using the fire selector. Firing 12 Gauge Buckshot, the shotgun portion of the weapon has both the highest fire rate in its class as well as superior damage potential - this is part due to the higher pellet count at 48, which greatly increases both damage output and chance to hit. The considerable offensive power of the M30 is limited by the lowest per-reload capacity of only two rounds. This means that although kills are achieved more consistently within a close to medium range, with a second follow-up shot available almost immediately if necessary, reloads are inexorably frequent - the per-shot reloading process is also the longest in class. The requirement is that players are generally limited to confrontational engagements against one or two enemies at a time. While the weapon's specialization tree prevents the use of Slugs, the selectable rifle barrel grants users of the M30 a significant advantage at long range over other shotguns. With velocity and performance similar to a bolt-action rifle round, the rifle is capable of a one shot headshot kill out to medium distance. Use of this mode is countered by its lengthy reload time between each shot, and as such is of limited effectiveness when not aiming for the head, as it is at least a two body-shot kill against uninjured opponents. In terms of other specializations, the left side path increases the performance of buckshot by reducing its ranged damage drop off and giving projectiles penetration damage. Trigger Job boosts rate of fire to 225 RPM and Heavy Load provides an additional 2m range of maximum damage. Penetrating Shot can be especially helpful for the M30 Drilling when faced multiple enemies who are lining up with one another. Internal Choke reduces shot dispersion by 25%. Alternatively, the right side boosts general handling characteristics for the mobility orientated play accentuated by shotguns, with the combination of Quick Aim, Barrel Bedding, Custom Stock and Lightened Stock. Quick Reload is a notable omission from the tree, and as such one of the largest deficiencies of the weapon cannot be mitigated. Gallery BFV RotterdamTrailer M30-2.png|The M30 Luftwaffe Drilling in the Devastation of Rotterdam trailer BF5 M30 Drilling Beta 01.png|First person BF5 M30 Drilling Beta 02.png|Iron sights BF5 M30 Drilling Beta 03.png|Engaging fire selector BF5 M30 Drilling Beta 06.png|Ejecting shotshells BF5 M30 Drilling Beta 07.png|Loading left barrel BF5 M30 Drilling Beta 05.png|Loading right barrel BF5 M30 Drilling Beta 04.png|Loading the 9.3x74mmR round m30menu.jpg|Customisation menu de:M30 Luftwaffe Drilling Category:Shotguns Category:Shotguns of Battlefield V